secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuomintang
Kuomintang is a collection of groups that are a nation in Second Life's Teen Grid, this nation originally being known as Righteous Iron Fist. The name Kuomintang was derived from a still-existing political party and army that still exists in China, which fought communism. The Kuomintang is led ultimately by the Generalissimo, currently being Fenix Hudson. Their current headquarters is unknown, but is expected to be in the simulator Yarmouth. Kuomintang Army The Kuomintang Army is the main and most powerful group in the Kuomintang, being the military sector. The Kuomintang Army adopted much of the practices of Righteous Iron Fist, however, with a much more moderate aggression. The Kuomintang Army is ultimately led by the Generalissimo, who runs the Kuomintang Nation as well. Under the Generalissimo is the Military Council, the collection of colonels and generals under the Generalissimo whom help guide and mold the Kuomintang Army. The official colors of the Kuomintang Army are red and blue, however, the color scheme is often black and grey on uniforms and bases. The Kuomintang Army is currently centered in the simulator of Yarmouth, and is actively opposing the army UGWT. The Kuomintang is also noted to be engaging in active conflict with Raven Guard and Spetsnaz. The Kuomintang has made peace with many of the enemies of its predecessor Righteous Iron Fist, or the enemies made peace with the KMT. These include British Military, Valkyrie Alliance, Sparta, and possibly Black Talon. Kuomintang is currently in a edgy situation with New Rome Kuomintang Academy The Kuomintang Academy is the educational and instructional organization of the Kuomintang Army. The Kuomintang Army is directly under authority of the Kuomintang Army Military Council, and in the Kuomintang Academy cadets are trained to become soldiers. The Kuomintang Academy adopted the complex and unique training system which was used by its predecessor, Righteous Iron Fist. However, unlike the past, the Kuomintang Academy has changed much of this and refined it to create a powerful new system. The Kuomintang Academy is ultimately headed by the Generalissimo, however, its backbone is the Instructors. Instructors are Kuomintang Army personnel who are of Officer-class, that is, any rank above sergeant. The Instructors teach two mandatory courses, plus other optional electives, to cadets in order to prepare them for the Kuomintang Army in various ways. The Kuomintang Academy will soon have its own training ground. Kuomintang Nation The Kuomintang Nation is the governmental and citizens' group of the Kuomintang as a whole. People may join this group if they wish to support the Kuomintang Army without serving, if they are thinking of joining the Kuomintang Academy in order to join the Kuomintang Army, or if their already in the Kuomintang Army and wish to hold membership as well. The Kuomintang Nation is inactive for now, until the Military Council approves its opening and broadcasting. This is because the Military Council feels the Kuomintang Army should be totally prepared before taking in civilians as well. When the Kuomintang Nation is ready to be opened, however, it will have a complex elected form of government. The elected legislature would be known as the Yuan, inspired also by the real-life Kuomintang. Category:Groups